Summer Lovin
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: Jess is in Stars Hollow for the summer so is Rory. When they try and get Luke and Lorelai back together will sparks fly?
1. I See You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girl**

**A/N: For anyone reading Gilmore Girls: Season Seven I didn't likeit so this story is kind of replacing it.**

"I'm glad you came" Luke smiled weakly.

Jess shrugged he didn't really want to be here.

"Rory's going to be here" Luke said as if that would make Jess want to be here more. Although it really only made him want to puke.

"Great" Jess rolled his eyes.

"I thought you guys were friends now" Luke looked more confused than ever

"Nope" he shook his head.

"What happened" Luke asked.

"I kissed her she kissed me back" he started "she pulled away said she loved Logan and left."

"Wow" Luke's eyes widened.

The door opened and a girl came running through the diner looking for something until her eyes fell on Luke.

"I need to talk to you" she looked angry. Jess quietly walked upstairs.

"What's wrong" Luke asked.

"What's wrong" she yelled.

"Yea Rory why are you storming in here at 11:00" Luke asked.

"Because you hurt her" Rory told him.

"Oh"

"Yeah oh"

"Look Rory this is between your mom and me…"

"No! You hurt my mom you deal with me that's how it works got it"

"Rory go home"

"No I can't stand to watch my strong mother sit in a dark room under a blanket crying so hard that I had to put it in the dryer"

"She cried"

"You broke up with her of course she cried."

At this point Jess had to come down. As much as he didn't want to see his ex-girlfriend he had to see this.

"Jess" Rory looked towards the stairs.

"No I'm not here only Luke is" Jess tried.

"Oh right" she turned her attention back to Luke "what was the big deal about getting married it would fix a lot of the problems."

"I don't want to get married right now"

"WHY!"

"Because I'm just getting to know my daughter"

"So my dad got married while getting to know his daughter"

"Yea and look how that turned out"

"You mean he ended up in bed with my mom"

"HE DID WHAT!"

"Don't be so surprised you led her there. But that's not the point the point is it's ok to get married even if you're getting to know your daughter."

"Not for me" Luke walked upstairs.

Rory fell into a chair and banged her head on the table a few times.

"You know you lose like 100 brain cells every time you do that" Jess joked.

"I tried and I failed I seem to be doing that a lot lately" she cried.

Jess didn't really know what to do. He had two choices comfort the girl he's been in love with since he was 17 or comfort his uncle who put him up and made sure he didn't fall off the face of the earth. He already paid Luke and he was kind of the reason for his problems so Rory it is.

"You didn't fail he'll come around" Jess sat down across from her.

"Will you help me" she asked.

"Get them back together?"

She nodded.

"Yeah of course" Jess nodded "look Rory I know you're with Logan but I really want us to be friends."

"I want us to be friends too" she smiled "I've missed you Dodger."

"I've got to come up with a name for you"

The next day Rory and Jess met at their bridge and started working on a plan. They didn't come up with anything so they just decided to wing it and started reading. At first they were reading separate books but then Rory asked Jess to read to her. Rory somehow ended up asleep on his shoulder. Jess shook her lightly to wake her up. She opened her eyes a little. She looked half asleep.

"I'm having this dream again" she laughed sleepily.

"Rory you're not dreaming" Jess whispered. She looked as if everything had just come back to her and she shot up.

"Guess that's the consequence of my action" she laughed.

"What?"

"I asked you to read Hemingway to me of course I fell asleep" she joked lightly.

Jess started tickling her. She laughed and fell over. Jess knelt beside her and continued tickling her. She stated tickling back. They ended up with her on his lap. Then Lorelai walked by.

"I'm sorry I seem to have walked through a time warp and now I'm in 2003" she shook her head.

"Mom you're out of the house" Rory smiled.

"And you're still on Jess"

Rory stood up then lost her balance and fell backwards pushing Jess into the lake and going in herself. Lorelai laughed. That had been the first time she'd laughed since that night. Rory and Jess swam out of the lake. They were lucky it was summer or they would've been freezing. Jess ran back to the bridge to get his jacket then gave it to Rory. She declined but her wrapped it around her shoulders anyway.

"Can you and Logan switch places" Lorelai mumbled.

"MOM"

"What I didn't say anything"


	2. Random

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Random House or anything else.**

As days went on Lorelai got better and better. She still wouldn't go near the diner and would run in the other direction if she saw Luke. By the end of the week she was like good as new. She could even go into the diner. They wouldn't talk Jess would always help her and so would Rory.

"Where's Jess" Rory sat at the counter.

"He's helping Liz pick out baby furniture" Luke looked at Lorelai who refused to meet his eye.

"Oh well ok" she sighed "two cheeseburgers."

"No" he shook his head.

"What?"

"You can have one but I'm not giving you two because then you'll give the other to Lorelai."

"So"

"So until she talks to me I'm not serving her."

"Luke cheeseburger now" Lorelai grunted.

----------------------

"You can't get a pink crib" Jess exclaimed.

"Why" Liz whined.

"Because what if it's not a girl"

"So you had a pink crib"

"Yea and now I'm emotionally scarred for life"

"You are not"

"Wanna bet"

"Even if you are it's not because of the pink crib"

"You don't know that"

"We have some lovely white cribs if you'd rather" the salesperson smiled a little too sweetly.

"Is white ok" Liz asked.

"Neutral's good" Jess nodded

"We'll take the most expensive white crib" Liz told the salesperson.

"Why" Jess asked.

"Because this baby deserves the best" Liz smiled.

"Fine but I've got it ok"

"No way am I letting my boy pay for his brother or sister's crib"

"It's fine really I've got money"

"Well not nearly enough to be handing it out so easily."

-----------------------

"Hello" Rory answered her ringing sidekick.

"Hello Miss Gilmore I'm Jack Ringer from Random House Publishing Company" the man introduced himself "we received the book you sent us I read it personally and enjoyed it. I noticed the author is not you are you his agent."

"Uh not exactly"

"Well since there are only 500 books in print all of which I believe are sold since or researchers haven't found any at stores including Truncheon we'd like to pick it up."

"Oh wow"

"But of course we will have to buy the rights which means we'll have to speak with Mr. Mariano"

"You want a phone number"

"That might be helpful."

"(267) 215-0909"

"Thank you Miss Gilmore we will get in touch with him."

"Great"

The line went dead.


	3. More Randomness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: I hope the conversation between Jess and the publisher was realistice I've never published a book so I don't know what they'd say**

"Hello" Jess answered his cell phone.

"Mr. Mariano I'm Jack Ringer from Random House Publishing Company I spoke with your agent earlier"

"My agent"

"Rory Gilmore"

"Oh"

"We'd like to publish your book Mr. Mariano"

"Really"

"Yes I read it personally it was very enjoyable"

"Uh thanks"

"For an excellent writer your verbal skills are minimal"

"Um"

"We'd need the rights to it"

"Oh uh ok"

"Did you sign a contract limiting you from selling rights to other publishing companies?"

"No"

"Good we'll talk to your partners at Truncheon and work on a deal"

"Great"

The line went dead.

"I'm gonna kill her" Jess fell backwards onto the bed.

------------------------

Rory Gilmore drew circles with her finger on the counter while reading a book. Jess was lecturing her about meddling. She finished the book and started to listen to what he was saying. She wasn't sure why he was angry. They liked the book why should he be mad.

"You know we're meddling in Luke and my mom's life"

"That's different they're meant for each other"

"And you're meant to be a writer"

"Silly me here I thought I was"

"Only 500 people have had the pleasure of reading your book maybe more if they shared."

"So it's indie"

"Yea but so was Napoleon Dynamite before everyone loved it and wanted to see it you have to give people a chance to fall in love with you put your movie in more theatres put your song on more radio stations"

"I feel like a sell out"

"Are they giving Truncheon money?"

"Yes"

"Are they asking you to change anything?"

"No"

"Then you're not a sell out"

"Thank you"

Jess put his hand over hers to get her to stop tapping nervously.

Rory slowly began to lean across the table. When she was about a quarter of an inch away from his face she got up and walked out of the diner. He stood there looking at the marks on the table where she had been running her slightly greasy fingers. He noticed that not all of them were circles. Most of them, actually, were hearts. He picked up her book that she had left there. It was a hardback one of the very few that she had. The cover said The Fountainhead but it was much too thick to be The Fountainhead. He picked it up and started reading. It was A Farewell to Arms.


	4. Paris Calling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

"Hey where is everyone" Lorelai asked as she and Rory walked into the diner.

"Who knows" Rory looked at Jess.

"Hey didn't you want to see that book" Jess asked.

"Oh yeah" Rory followed him upstairs.

Lorelai sat at the counter alone. Luke come out of the kitchen and looked around. He was obviously surprised that no one was there.

"What can I get you" he asked. He didn't look the same. His hair was dirty and longer than ever. He wasn't even wearing his normal flannel shirts just a dirty white tee. Even Lorelai didn't look the same. Her hair hadn't been brushed in weeks. She was doing better during the day but nighttime was a different story.

"Coffee" she choked.

He poured her a cup of coffee. He took a sip the spit it out.

"Gross"

"Something wrong"

"Did you switch suppliers?"

"No"

"It's not the same"

"Well nothing is anymore is it"

"Luke don't do this"

"Don't do what notpretend that I'm ok with this"

"Hey don't pin this on me this is your fault"

"My fault you're the one who broke up with me"

"I'm leaving."

Rory came running down the stairs and stood in front of the door. She convinced Lorelai to stay for a few minutes so they could get a burger. This gave Jess enough time to take off the handle. Rory slipped out right as Jess unhooked it.

-----------------------------

They walked into the newly remodeled house. It must be torture for Lorelai looking at all the renovations they did so they could get married and live here. Rory and Jess lied in her bed reading a book together. The phone kept ringing but it didn't bother them they just kept reading. When the phone rang for the seventh time in the past ten minute Rory answered it.

"Hello"

"Rory it's Paris where have you been"

"Stars Hollow"

"Is everything ok you've been gone for three weeks?"

"It's fine Paris I'm just helping my mom with some things"

"Logan's looking for you he says he's called your cell and you won't answer and he called your mom's and no one answered."

"I don't want to talk to him"

"Why did you guys fight?"

"No Paris I'm just a little busy Paris don't have a cow Paris"

"Are you sure you're ok you're a little testy"

"I'm fine you just tore me away from a great book." She heard Jess laughing and looked at the title of the book. She shoved him.

"Who's there?"

"No one Paris"

"Who's there?"

"Paul Anka"

"The person"

"No the dog"

"I heard a person"

"Well Paris you might want to get that checked out"

"Ok"

"Bye Paris"

Rory put the phone down but didn't hang it up.

"So I'm a dog" Jess laughed.

"HA!" Paris's voice came from the phone. Jess picked it up.

"Don't you have a life Paris" he asked.

"Who are you?"

"Bond, James Bond"

"Very funny now who are you"

"You're worst nightmare"

"If this is Logan I hate you, you call me very ten minutes asking where she is and…"

"I'm not Logan"

"Well who are you"

"I'm not going to tell you"

"Why?"

"This is too much fun"

"Jess"

"Ding! Ding! Ding!"

"You know she has a boyfriend right"

"Yep"

"You know you're pathetic right"

"Yep"

"Good we're clear hope you get her"

"I don't want it"

"Sure you don't" Jess hung up the phone and picked up the book.

-----------------------------

After about an hour of trying to open the door Lorelai gave up and sat at one of the tables. She pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed the familiar number.

"Sookie"

"Yea"

"I'm stuck"

"Where"

"Luke's"

"Oh yeah I know"

"What"

"Rory and Jess told everyone the plan so no one went to Luke's they even brought some food the Miss Patty's so people could still eat"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was pretty clever plus Jackson is growing a new vegetable and wants me to watch"

"These are things you tell me"

"Right, tell you about plotting relatives got it"

"Well I might as well talk to him"

"Yea"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Lorelai got up and sat at the counter. There were little pencil marks that looked like hearts there was some grease around the marks. Luke would never do that and would never let anyone else do that except Jess who could get away with anything now that he had pulled his life together. He almost started a fire teaching Rory how to make flambé like on Fresh Prince. The only problem with him teaching her was he didn't really know himself. Luke had told her during one of their normal conversations on a good day that the night he told her he would teach her he spent the whole night researching how to do it. Jess really loved Rory even after almost 4 years. Lorelai absent mindedly ran her finger along it. She guessed the grease was Rory's. She had probably been drawing them with her fingers after eating something then Jess went over them in pencil.

"I couldn't bring myself to erase it" Luke spoke.

"They're oblivious"

"Well that's what they think of us"

"I love you Luke really I do but I want to get married"

"I know I just need to fix some things before we can"

"I don't want us to be apart"

"We don't have to be"

"Yes we do"

"Why does it have to be all or nothing?"

"Because I had nothing for so long and now I want it all and I'm not patient"

"Well you didn't exactly make a move either you almost got married"

"I didn't"

"How do I know you won't call Chris before our wedding then runaway?"

"Because I love you so much more than either of them"

"Why don't you wait and we'll elope on the day we were supposed to get married"

"Because that was last week"

"Oh"

"Oh that's all you have to say"

"Wait a month"

"A month"

"Yea just a month"

"Fine"

"Good"

"I'm going to call Rory" Lorelai smiled inwardly.


	5. I Couldn't Feel You Today

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

"Oh my god" Rory yelled. Andrew and Jess ran over to see what was wrong with her. She was laughing and had a book in her hand. Jess carefully pulled the book out of her grasp then dropped it.

"That's my book" he whispered.

"It is did you leave it here" Andrew asked as he picked up the book.

"Oh" he exclaimed "I'll work on a display for it."

"No it's ok" Jess tried.

"Nonsense here you can take it show it to Luke and Lorelai" Andrew pushed them out the door.

Rory opened the book. There was a dedication now. It didn't used to have a dedication.

_To the best meddler in the world:_

_Thanks for always being there doing what I don't want you to do_

_Love you always_

She smiled brightly and slipped her hand into his leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I thought no one actually read those" he mumbled.

"I love you too"

"What about Logan"

"What about him"

"Don't you love him?"

"I love him differently"

"You mean like you love me platonically and him romantically"

"I didn't say that"

"You didn't deny it"

-----------------------

Rory sat in her room. The door was locked and the windows were closed and so were the shades. She began to write about what she felt.

_I love Logan really I do. Well I think I do. Logan is different or at least I thought he was. Really he's safer than I let myself believe. He's safer because no matter how many other girls he sleeps with I feel numb. The numbness is what hurts the most. The fact that I can't feel anything kills me. I should feel something. When Jess shot me that pained look after I didn't deny loving Logan it hurt. Why didn't I deny it if I'm not sure it's true. I never used to say things unless I was absolutely positive. So why is this any different? I've said it so many times to myself and out loud. I said it to convince myself I didn't still love Jess. I wanted to believe that I wasn't the pathetic girl who pined for her high school boyfriend for 4 years, but I am. So where does Logan come into this realization. I guess nowhere. I guess that really this is just a weird instant replay of 2002-2003. This time I learned faster. This time I'll end it faster._

Rory grabbed her sidekick and looked at it. Did she really want to call Logan? She knew that he wouldn't answer now. She'd have to leave a message. So that's what she did: _Logan it's Rory we're over please don't call me back_. It was then that she realized what she'd done. She had broken up with a long-time boyfriend she had claimed to love for so long. How would this look? She walked out of her dark room and sat next to Lorelai at the table.

"I broke up with him"

"About time"

"No pro/con list"

"Well it's ok"

"I did write something though" she handed her the paper.

Lorelai read it as a grin slowly spread across her face.

"You've got to let me play with this"

"What?"

"I'll talk to him tell him stuff like I wish you were with her instead of Logan stuff like that" Lorelai began explaining her plan "then I'll leave and you'll come in and tell him you love him."

"It's mean"

"It's hilarious"

"Fine"

---------------------------

"What can I get you" Jess asked.

"Coffee" Lorelai tilted her cup. He filled it then looked around the diner. Only Kirk was there and he was already eating.

"I really hate Logan"

"Yea he's a real ass"

"I wish you and Rory were still together"

"You and me both"

"Did you know that these hearts are still there?"

"Uh yeah I'm not sure who did it but I can't get it off"

"When did you try and get it off"

"Yesterday"

"After the bookstore"

"Yea it started bugging me"

"Your fault"

"It is"

"Rory did it with greasy fingers you did it with pencil I did it with a sharpie"

"You did it with the sharpie"

"Yep"

"Why?"

"So both of you would be reminded of how much you love each other"

"What ever she doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about her"

"Are you sure about that"

"Lorelai I know for some reason you like me now and want me to be with her but she hasn't had a very good track record with listening lately."

"She went back to Yale"

-----------------------------------

Jess laid in his bed staring at the ceiling wondering if he had pushed them back to square one. His phone rang. It was his mom. He picked it up and talked to her for awhile. She asked him repeatedly what was wrong. After awhile tears started rolling down his cheeks. He refused to let her know but she did. She kept talking. About nothing really just small talk. It kept his mind off of Rory and the subject off of what was wrong with this once guarded boy. Someone knocked on his door. It couldn't be Luke he was busy. It couldn't be Lorelai he had just had his daily talk with her an hour ago.

"Come in"

Rory walked in. She looked at him and gulped. She wasn't ready for this but she had to do it.

"Opposite"

"What?"

"You were wrong it's the opposite"

"Rory you're not making any sense"

"I'm in love with you with him it's platonic if even that"

"Rory don't mess with my head."

She laughed at the irony of what he had just said.

"I wasn't going to that was my mom's idea"

"Yea well you can go now"

"No you don't understand" she shook her head "I'm really in love with you I've always loved you"

"Then where does the messing with my head come in?"

"My mom earlier talking about how she wished you were Logan and that stuff"

"Well you're still with Logan so what difference does it make"

"We broke up"

"Yeah right"

"We did"

"Oh"

"I better go"

"Yea you should" Jess said.

Rory started for the door when she felt a hand on her arm.

"But I'm not going to let you"


	6. Crash Course

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Rory woke up to the tune of Jailhouse Rock. Logan. He was calling. Jess sat up slowly and looked at her. She didn't answer and he was getting annoyed so he answered it.

"Hello" he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Who are you and why are you answering my girlfriend's phone" Logan asked.

"Dude I think you've got the wrong number" Jess hung up and went back to sleep.

"Why Jailhouse Rock" he asked.

"It was Logan"

"I thought you broke up"

"We did"

"He called you his girlfriend"

"Maybe he didn't check his voicemail"

"You left him a message"

"That's nice" Jess laughed.

"I'm taking his number out of my phone" Rory picked up her sidekick and removed Logan from her contacts list "no more Jailhouse Rock"

"What's my song?"

"Dismantle Me"

"Do I want to know why?"

"It was the first song"

"The concert" he remembered the concert he had taken her to "I listened to the message"

"You did"

"Yea I've never seen you that mad"

"Only heard me?"

"Yea"

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Neither wanted to be the one to break it. A third party ended up being the one to bring the silence glass crashing down. The door flew open as a frantic Liz came tearing through the apartment. She settled down on the end of the bed oblivious to the tow people in it.

"You ok Liz" Jess asked.

She jumped off the bed and turned to look at them.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were in here"

"I'm kind of staying here for the summer" Jess told her.

"Well I knew that I just didn't know Rory would be her in this bed with you in and uh clothes on the… I'm going to go" she walked out of the apartment. Jess started laughing and Rory slapped him and glared at him.

"Come on did you see her face" he continued laughing. Rory started gathering her clothes.

"Do you mind if I take a shower"

"Can I come?"

"No"

"Then yes"

"Jess"

"Go ahead"

"Thanks"

-----------------

Luke walked up the stairs and saw his sister standing outside the door leading to the apartment.

"I said you could go in" Luke told her.

"I did but they were busy"

"Doing what"

"Waking up"

"Wait did you say they?"

Liz nodded.

Luke threw open the door to find Jess alone on the couch reading a book with the shower running.

"You put the book down" Luke pointed at the confused boy.

"Why" he put the book down on the couch.

"While you're staying here you will not have any sleepovers where one or more of you aren't fully clothed if at any time you want to have that kind of sleepover don't do it here or with Rory"

"Well I don't think Rory would be happy with you practically encouraging me to cheat on her"

"She's cheating on her boyfriend:

"Really with who"

"You"

"I didn't know it was possible to cheat on your boyfriend with your boyfriend"

"What when did that happen?"

"Last night"

"Did she break up with Logan?"

"Yep"

"Oh well then no nude sleepovers got it"

"Sure Uncle Luke" Jess nodded and smirked.

"I'm serious Jess she gets pregnant and you get dead"

"I know"

"Don't you dare hurt her"

"You mean like you hurt her mother don't worry if Rory wants to elope I'm right behind her"

"Jess" Luke warned.

"Only kidding Uncle Luke" Jess's face became serious "I'm not going to hurt her again I love her and I'm not letting her go"

"The hearts still have to go"

------------------------

Rory woke up to the sound of pebbles hitting her window. She looked over at Jess. He was a little dressed up. Wearing his nicest jeans a white shirt and the blazer he was wearing that day at the bookstore. She ran to the window and opened it. He told her to get dressed. She ran to her closet and pulled out a black mini and a black halter and went into the bathroom to change. She crawled out the window and threw her arm around Jess trying to put on her shoe.

"Where are we going" she asked.

"Out"

"Who am I Luke tell me where are we going"

"It's a surprise"

"Can you tell me why we're going?"

"We just got together last night I thought we should go out"

"At" she looked at her clock "8:00 why was I sleeping at 8:00"

"Because you were woken up at 4 by Liz"

"Oh right did you ever find out why she was coming in that early?"

"She didn't have any pickles"

"Poor Liz"

"Poor TJ"

They walked arm in arm to Luke's where Jess's car was. They drove to Carbone's in Hartford.

"Do you think Lorelai would be upset if she couldn't use her wedding gift until August?"

"No why wouldn't she" Rory asked.

"I got her concert tickets"

"To what"

"Paul Anka"

"Oh Jess she's going to love it!"

"I thought she would"

"I might have some competition"

"Lorelai's cool but I love you"

"Good"

"They're front row"

"Oh my god"

"So you don't think she'll mind"

"No way!"

-----------------------

"Hello"

Lane yelled as she walked into Luke's Diner after a month away from home. Rory and Lorelai ran up to her and hugged her looking through all her bags at the stuff she got in Hawaii. Both of them put leis around their neck. The three girls ran outside and around town singing Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride. They ended up back at Luke's Rory collapsed in Jess's arms laughing. Luke yelled at her for being behind the counter. Lorelai kissed him to shut him up and Lane was hysterical on the floor. Rory realized at this moment that she had everything she could ever want.

After Lane left to go visit her mom Jess led Rory upstairs. They started making out on the couch. Suddenly he pulled away and looked at her. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and gulped.

"I have to go back to Philly for a while"

"What why"

"Matt isn't doing to well he's sick or something and in the hospital he needs me to run the place while he's gone I may not be able to come back."

And in a split second it crashed down around her.


	7. Death of a Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

It was raining. One of the few times it rained in Stars Hollow. Rory Gilmore couldn't tell if the liquid running down her cheeks was rain or her own salty tears. She hadn't let go of Jess for twenty-six minutes. He had to go. Luke and Lorelai tried to pull her off of him but she just clung tighter. She was sobbing uncontrollably now gasping for breath. Jess moved her chin upwards and kissed her softly. She smiled weakly before the tears started rolling again. The odds of him coming back weren't good. Matt wasn't doing well he wasn't expected to live through the night. Jess was sad when he had heard about his friend but even though he knew it was wrong he was sadder about having to leave Rory. The clock struck 5 if he wanted to get back before tomorrow he had to leave now. Rory released him from her grasp and he left with a wave. As soon as the old car was out of sight Rory fell to the ground. He was gone. He had told her they would still talk but it wouldn't work. It would never work. He was gone for good. She had gotten a taste of what she wanted her life to be like and now it was gone.

Miles and hours away Jess was sitting in a hospital room next to his comatose friend. He had gotten pneumonia just a simple disease that many people get. Too bad Matt had a drug problem a few years ago. Jess couldn't help but think this was partially Matt's fault. I mean he shouldn't have done drugs. He flat lined and the doctors rushed in. It was over. He wished he would've gotten there sooner. He wanted to talk to his best friend before he died. He didn't get the chance. He comforted Matt's mom telling her that it was ok even though he knew it wasn't. He heard the doctors call it and struggled to keep his mother from falling to the ground. His father came up and helped Jess with his wife. Jess told him the bad news and left the family to have some time alone.

Jess sat in his apartment in the middle of the floor. He had pushed all the furniture to the side. He couldn't look at it. Matt had gotten all of it. He picked up the phone and finally dialed the number he had wanted to dial since he first heard that loud continuous beep.

"Hello" her sweet voice rang through his ears.

"He's gone" he whispered.

"I'm on my way" there was a silence and then another long continuous beep. The sound made him shiver. He couldn't seem to hang up though he just listened until he was forwarded to the operator. He looked out the window. It was raining again. Just a light drizzle. Enough to ruin someone's day. Matt's parents had decided to have the funeral as soon as possible. That meant two days apparently. His other partner walked in. He couldn't even remember his name. Matt and he had been friends since they were kids. He wouldn't have had a place to stay in New York if it wasn't for him. He was one of the few constant things in his life growing up. He always knew that in the morning Matt would be in his bathroom throwing up. The guy he conveniently couldn't remember sat next to him and asked him if he was going to be ok. Jess shook his head. He wouldn't be ok until Rory was here. She made it better. She was his raindrops on roses, his whiskers on kittens, his warm woolen mittens, his bright copper kettles, and his brown paper package tied up with string. Sometimes she was just his aspirin.

His door flew open and his favorite thing slid on the floor next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. As everything finally began to register with him tears started to fall. She rocked him back and forth telling him it was ok.

Rory watched her rock crumble underneath him. He had talked about Matt. When he went back to New York he had no place to stay. He saw Matt at a coffee shop. They hadn't talked in years. They had had a fight before Jess left. When Matt saw Jess with a duffel bag and no money sleeping at a table everything was forgotten and he took him back to his apartment. They had been like brothers as kids and now he was gone. Rory couldn't even begin to imagine what that might feel like. She hadn't lost anyone close to her at least not like that.

Two days later Rory handed Jess a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. She knew that was about as dressy as she was going to get him. He took one look at the clothes then spun around on the floor to face the other way. He hadn't slept, he hadn't eaten. He hadn't even moved from that spot on the floor. With a little help from Luke she got him up and dressed and in the car. Both Luke and Lorelai had come to support Jess. During the funeral Jess had the emptiest stare on his face. A black hole didn't even come close to the emptiness of this stare. When it was over and the four of them were back at the apartment his eyes flashed some form of pain. It went back to the empty stare then another flash this one a little longer. His blank expression twisted to form a frown as he finally let loose. Rory comforted the best she could. He seemed to finally notice she was there. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. A rare occurrence. He wanted her to think he was ok. She didn't want a smile she wanted him to say something. He knew that.

"I can't believe he's gone" he whispered.

That night he slept if you can call it that. He tossed and turned and spoke in his sleep. He wasn't one that talked in his sleep. He seemed to be reliving the fight they had before he left. It seemed to be about Matt's drug problem and his refusal to tell his parents about some kind of sickness. Rory didn't know what it was and Jess's sleep talking was slightly vague. It was almost like he couldn't say it. She wondered if this sickness had anything to do with him dying of pneumonia.

**Does anyone know the name of Jess's other friend? I don't think they mentioned it in _The Real Paul Anka. _If you know it please tell me or I'll have to end up making up a name. **


	8. Getting Better Everyday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Within days Jess was back at work making sure every little thing about the bookstore was perfect. Chris was busy running around doing stuff for Jess. He really wanted to talk to him. So much had happened in the few short weeks he was gone. Matt and Chris had been thinking of franchising. Chris knew Jess would think it was selling out and would never go for it but they were still thinking. They had also gotten more serious about the bar talk. Finally the store closed and Jess was satisfied with the way it looked. He had even gone so far as to have one of Matt's artistic friends paint a portrait of him and had it put on the wall. I was really pretty actually. You could see it as soon as you walked in. The background was pitch black. Matt was red and faded until almost white on the bottom of the painting. Jess sat down and sighed thinking of everything he had done in 8 hours.

"Hey Jess man you know that bar we were talking about" Chris sat next to him.

"Yea" Jess nodded.

"Well I think I know the perfect name"

"What"

"Matt's"

"I think that's a great idea" Rory walked into the bookstore and sat on Jess's lap "how you doing?"

"Fine"

"Fine not good"

"Good"

"Good not great"

"Great"

"Great not wonderful"

"Wonderful"

"Wonderful not fantastic"

"Rory stop it I'm fine"

"Ok"

"You guys are so weird" Chris shook his head "cheer this boy up we haven't gotten a sarcastic comment all day"

"TJ found a new friend"

"Does he live out side his mind" Jess asked.

"There you go" Rory smiled at Chris.

"Thanks now I know Jess is in there somewhere" Chris got up and walked upstairs.

"I was serious" Jess gave Rory a serious look.

Rory laughed then quickly stopped. Jess rolled his eyes and pulled her closer.

"You're allowed to laugh" he reminded her.

She turned around and gave him a weak smile then stood up and started walking around. Jess realized something had made her uncomfortable and got up too seeing Lorelai standing at the door. He chuckled a little at how Rory still acted like she was 17.

"I never see you guys act like you're together" Lorelai laughed "poor Jess I'm just waiting for him to break out into a verse of _Do You Love Me_"

"Very funny" Rory rolled her eyes.

Silence filled the room. It was a heavy silence filled with regret, love, loss, hope, disappointment, and things probably found in Pandora's Box. Rory slid off of Jess's lap and sat next to him. Lorelai walked upstairs. Luke followed her. As soon as both of them were upstairs Jess turned Rory's head to face him and lightly kissed her. Soon Rory would go back to Stars Hollow. He would have to stay here. He didn't have nearly enough money to live without working here.

"I'm not going anywhere" Rory put her head on his shoulders.

He couldn't possibly believe what she said. How could he believe that she wouldn't want to go back to a town she loved a place she needed to be. Rory loved everything about living in Stars Hollow. Lorelai and Luke were leaving this weekend she'd go with them. Why wouldn't she? She was only here to comfort him after Matt died he was fine now he didn't need her to comfort him. He needed her of course but not to comfort him. He can't stand to go a day without her.

"I won't leave with them I'll stay"

How did she keep doing that? How did she know exactly what he was thinking?

"Because I love you and you say things out loud on accident sometimes" she smiled "I have something to show you."

Rory pulled out a newspaper and turned to the best sellers list.

"That's…"

"You're book on the New York Times Best Sellers List yes I know" Rory grinned "I also know you're going on a book tour next month"

"The wedding is next month I can't go" Jess shook his head.

"Of course you're going" Lorelai walked downstairs "just send the gift."

"Well I can give you the gift now" he shook his head "but I don't want to miss my uncle's wedding."

"Don't worry about it TJ will be my best man instead" Luke stood behind Lorelai.

He was going to be gone for Rory only knows how long. He'll miss the wedding. He'll miss Rory. He'll be bored out of his mind. So why should he go? To promote a book he didn't even ever plan on getting published. Leaving would mess up everything he worked for. He'd be miles away from Rory for longer than he could handle.

"I'm not going"


	9. Three Minus Three Plus Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Rory was stunned by his answer. He wasn't going to go on a tour that could quite possibly jump start his career. Sure he was a best selling author now but still this book tour would do wonders for his career. Rory knew he was working on another book and this would help him develop a fan base. He never wanted to be a well known commercial author. Rory knew that but she wanted so much for him. Sometimes she worried that he didn't want enough. He had Truncheon sure that's great. Matt's was scheduled to open soon and that was great too. Why doesn't he want more with his writing? Rory decided to let it go. They went to dinner and a movie and fell asleep in his car reading.

Jess woke up in the middle of the night after having a dream about the fight he and Matt had. He grabbed his laptop from the back seat and started writing. He was almost done with his new book. It was longer and in his opinion better. He hadn't written in so long he had forgotten what it was about. He started skimming through the first five chapters, the only ones he had written. After he had refreshed his memory he started writing. After awhile he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly shut his laptop and looked up as his eyes locked with the sad eyes of the only woman he ever loved. He shook his head and laughed.

"When it's done" he promised.

The two walked into the bookstore but got tired and sat down on a couch and fell asleep there. They woke up to Luke and Lorelai hovering over them. They had bags in there hands. They weren't supposed to leave today. Their leaving today meant something.

"Lane's pregnant she needs emotional support" Lorelai told the sleepy couple on the couch.

Rory looked from Lorelai to Jess to the window. He knew what she was thinking. She wanted to help her best friend. He understood that. He had come to Philadelphia to help Matt. She should go see Lane. She needs her. Sure she may not be dying but Rory should be with her friend during her pregnancy. He had to just let her go. He couldn't leave. He was needed here. He could only hope that she would end up with someone who loved her as much as he did. He idly wondered if it was possible for anyone to any one person as much as he loved Rory. He knew she had been the one for him the moment he saw her. There was never a chance for them.

"Tell her I said congratulations" Rory looked at Jess.

"Tell her yourself" Jess ordered.

"I guess I could call her"

He wasn't going to let her do this. He couldn't let her stay. If Lane needed her she needed to go. It wouldn't be right to let her stay knowing it was because of him. She had to go. He walked upstairs and began throwing her stuff into a bag. He then walked downstairs to find a very confused Rory in the same spot he had left her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and she screamed and he threw her in the car. He waved a wordless goodbye and shut the door. She mouthed 'I love you' and the car began to move.

He went back to work. He helped customer after customer. Several people now knew his name. He silently thanked Rory for his sudden uncomfortable-ness in his own bookstore. Chris seemed to watch intently as Jess busied himself. He had made one rather rude comment about Jess needing Rory to be able to function like a normal human being. This made Jess mad and sent him out the door and into the closest bar. Jess rarely drank. He used to. He used to drink a lot. Around the time he found out about Matt he stopped drinking as much. He knew it couldn't give him the same disease as shooting heroine with a bunch of other guys but it made him realize that just because they were young and stupid didn't mean they were invincible. Quite the opposite actually.

"You're Jess Mariano right?" one man asked.

Jess nodded.

"I read your book when there were only 500 in this bookstore" he started "I didn't buy it but I read it. I recently bought the book and I must say I find the most interesting page the dedication."

"That's what every author wants to hear" Jess said sarcastically.

"Oh no don't get me wrong I love the book it's amazing" the man revised his previous statement.

He was old, probably late 60s. He looked oddly familiar. Jess knew he hadn't seen him in the bookstore before. He must've been in Stars Hollow the day he came. He was slightly heavy. He had gray hair and a mustache. He was wearing a bow tie.

"Oh well if you don't mind my asking why was the dedication so interesting?" Jess asked.

"My daughter is quite the meddler and my granddaughter seems to be following in her footsteps" the man laughed. It finally clicked in Jess's brain.

"Mr. Gilmore nice to see you again" Jess smiled politely at the older man.

"I hear my granddaughter was forcibly removed from this bookstore this morning."

"News travels fast"

"What can I say the family is closer knit than it appears?"

"Isn't that normally the case?"

"Yes well I suppose it is"

"So you probably wondering why right"

"Yes"

"She wouldn't go visit her pregnant friend I thought she should"

"Yes I head about her little Korean friend getting married and pregnant"

"Lane"

"What"

"Her little Korean friend's name is Lane"

"Right well I agree she should be in Stars Hollow with her family not in Philadelphia with her _boyfriend_."

Jess thought about the word boyfriend. It sounded so informal so unserious. It made them sound like kids who were dating. Two people that's what they were. He didn't want to be just someone she was dating. He loved her and he knew she loved him. They were more than just two kids who were dating. He knew that he just had a feeling he was going to have to prove it to the disapproving looking man in front of him.

"I agree she should be in Stars Hollow with her family so should I" Jess started "unfortunately I have to work here I wish I could be so lucky as to be able to work closer to her but I don't"

"I don't like you" Mr. Gilmore stated.

"Well sir I'm not very fond of you either" he replied smugly.

"I'm not the only one coming today" Mr. Gilmore said warningly "her father will be here."

"May I help you with anything else sir" Jess asked "if not I really do have to get back to work." He began walking away only to be stopped by a younger man. He assumed this one was her father.

"Listen you may think you're in because you've got Lorelai's approval and you've got Luke on your side but you still have a lot more relatives to deal with" he started his speech.

"May I point out the fact that we've been together for weeks and you have just noticed" Jess smirked.

"Look I liked Logan he was a good guy" Chris told me.

"Except for the whole cheating on her thing?"

"Yea" Chris gulped "I don't like you. I don't care how many books you write. You don't deserve her."

"You don't think I know that" Jess asked.

"Obviously or you wouldn't be with her"

"I love Rory" Jess told the concerned father "and as someone who loves her I am the last person I'd pick for her but she's a big girl she makes her own decisions no matter how stupid they are."


	10. Bachelor and Bachelorette

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: I'm sorry if Richard was ooc in the last chapter. I'm not really good at writing him for some reason. Thanks for all the feedback. I can't believe how many reviews there are. **

Rory walked around Stars Hollow with Lane barely listening to her best friend's ramblings on pregnancy. She couldn't get her mind off Jess. She had heard about his difficulties with her family members today. She had instantly called both her father and grandfather complaining about harassing Jess after his best friend just died. Both men claimed they didn't know about the death but if they had been so informed that they knew about her being dragged out of the bookstore they had to know that his friend had died.

"I don't want to be here" she blurted out.

"That was random" Lane laughed.

"I'm sorry what were you saying" Rory asked.

"Forget it I don't feel like repeating a whole 20 minute one sided conversation" Lane looked a little annoyed that her supposed best friend hadn't been listening to her.

"I'm going to call him" Rory walked out of the diner they had recently entered. She dialed the familiar number and waited for him to answer the phone.

"Hey Rory Jess is with a customer can I help you" Chris answered Jess's cell phone.

"Not unless you can somehow poof me back to Philadelphia" she joked.

"Sorry no can do but he's done so you can talk to him if you want"

"Thanks"

"Hey Ror" Jess's voice filled her ears and heart.

"HEY!"

"Ow"

"Sorry I miss you"

"I miss you too even though you deafened me"

"You're not deaf you can hear me and I know you didn't switch ears"

"Fine I'm not deaf but it was still loud"

"Uh huh"

"How are wedding preps going"

"Sookie and grandma did them"

"I hope Sookie did most of it"

"Yea she did the only thing my grandmother picked out was the silverware"

"She must've hated that"

"Legend has it she tried to throw one at a supplier"

"Nice"

"She likes Sookie though so she didn't really get mad at her"

"Well that's why she had to take it out on the supplier"

"Yea I guess the bachelorette party is tonight" Rory sighed.

"Why is that bad?"

"Because this is the make it or break it time"

"I'm sure it won't end the same way it did with Max"

"Yea but you never know"

"Don't worry so much those two were made for each other"

"Yea I know it's wrong but I kind of wish they wouldn't get married"

"Why?"

"I don't want to be your cousin"

"Go support Lane I bet she's staring at you through the glass threatening to drink your coffee and eat your fries if you don't get in there"

"She hasn't gone to that extreme of measures but close"

"I love you Rory"

"I love you more"

"Not possible"

"Bye"

"Bye"

There is about a 5 minute pause.

"You hang up first"

"No you hang up first"

"No you hang up first"

"No you hang up first"

"Ok I'll hang up"

Four minute pause.

"How old are you 13" Lane asked.

"You didn't hang up"

"Neither did you"

"You were supposed to hang up first"

"I have an idea" Lane took the phone "bye Jess she'll call you later" Lane closed the phone and handed it to Luke who was standing by our table looking very nervous. He put the phone on the counter and walked upstairs. Rory got up to follow but was pulled back by Lane who was now very pissed that Rory had barely said two words to her.

-------------------------------------

Luke sat at the bar drinking a beer listening to TJ try and convince Luke to have some fun. This was not Luke's idea of fun. The door to the bar opened and in came his not so smartass punk of a nephew. He got up and walked over to him.

"I'm so glad you're here" Luke said sincerely.

"Nice to see you too Uncle Luke" Jess smirked.

"If I leave can you pretend to be me?"

"Your real bachelor party with your real friends is at a bar two blocks down you want to walk or drive"

"Walk then they may not notice I'm gone"

As Luke walked into the small bar he saw Caesar, Jackson, and Andrew. He also saw Zack and Kirk ho he was guessing invited themselves.

"It was kind of last minute so I couldn't really round everyone up" Jess shrugged.

"No it's fine" Luke looked around "but what's with the Star Trek and Jimmy Buffet."

"Today is dedicated to all you weirdness" Jess's smirk turned into more of a facetious grin "roll the tape."

"Aw jeez"

-------------------------------------

"A scavenger hunt" Lorelai looked at the packet she was holding.

"Yep of everything you need for a perfect wedding night" Rory nodded.

"Now everyone split up into two groups" Lane told everyone.

One group was Lorelai, Sookie, and Anna. Anna had become considerably nicer since Luke and Lorelai had set a date. They were almost friends now. The second group was Lane and Rory who were fighting and Emily. Lorelai opened the packet and flipped through.

"Flowers, champagne, strawberries" Lorelai read "we could get this all at Doose's."

"You're right but you have to find the right one" Rory explained "it's hidden around town you'll find clues the first clue is in the packet."

"Oasis" Lorelai read "I have to go all the way to a desert to get the flowers."

"Everyone start" Rory yelled and started running toward Dwight's house.

"Oh" Lorelai caught on and followed.

-------------------------------------

"Thanks for this" Luke said as they walked out of the bar.

"It was the least I could do" Jess shrugged "do me a favor and don't tell anyone I'm here it's kind of a surprise."

"Then I guess asking you to stand up there with me is out of the question"

"Not really as long as you're ok with me getting there late."

"As long as you get there before Lorelai does"

----------------------------------------------

Lorelai stood with her hand on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"I can't believe we won" she said in between breaths.

"Why we had one that's pregnant and one in heels" Rory laughed.

"You did that on purpose" Lorelai shot up.

"Yep" Rory nodded.

"Thank you"


	11. Husband and Wife

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: I know Sookie's wedding was at Independence and Independence closed so they couldn't be there but just go with it. **

Rory walks along the same pathway she was walking at Sookie's wedding. She had finally given into her feelings for Jess here. Well not here but near here. She stopped by the tree then saw the same boy she had seen years ago in that very spot. She walks over.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too" he remembered what he had said before.

"Is everything ok" she asked.

"You look nice "he looked her up and down. She was wearing a blue dress the same color as her eyes.

"Thank you what are you doing here"

"I came back"

"Actually you said you moved back so I came back doesn't go with the bit but I'm going to shut up now" she kissed him.

"You skipped a classic Gilmore line but what why" he laughed.

"Well you got a ramble"

"A ramble that didn't go"

"Will you shut up and kiss me"

"Promise not to run away"

"I won't if you won't"

"I got an apartment in New Haven you can stay if you want"

"Ok"

------------------------------------

Rory runs past Lorelai on her way to where she has to stand and stops.

"I think I'm moving in with Jess"

"Oh ok"

Rory keeps running then stands in her place and smiles at Jess. He came back for her. He came back for her at Sookie's wedding. He came back for her and his car freshman year. He came back for her and his mother's wedding also during freshman year. He came back for her and his book in November. He always came back for her.

At the reception Rory watched Lorelai and Luke dance. Every so often she would look over to Jess. Every time she looked over he would roll his eyes. After about the tenth time she looked over he lost it.

"If you want to dance just say so don't just keep looking from me to Lorelai from me to Luke from me to other random dancing townsfreaks!"

"Ok let's go" Rory pulled him onto the dance floor.

As the reception ended and everyone headed home Lorelai and Luke were fighting about when to open presents.

"Fine open one now and the rest later"

"Yay I want to open my darling daughters"  
"Open Jess's first" Rory insisted.

"Why you didn't get mommy anything on her special day"

"I did I just think you'll like Jess's better" Rory smiled at Jess.

"Ok" Jess handed Lorelai an envelope.

"Your gift must be really bad" Lorelai laughed as she opened the very thin envelope "PAUL ANKA!"

"Oh joy" Luke looked at the tickets.

"These are front row Jess I can't accept these I mean I know you're book and bookstore/publishing thing and bar/club thing, and never mind you already have 3 sources of income I'm keeping them."

"DO you always have to think about people's financial situation before accepting gifts" Jess asked.

"No only people whose financial situation isn't burned in my head."

**I know it's very short I just wanted to get that stuff out of the way. Next chapter will be better but it may take me a while to get it up. I'm on summer vacation now so I'm going to be pretty busy but I'll try and get chapters up as quickly as I can. **


	12. A Friend in Need

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

The summer would be over soon. The first week of August was rolling around. The first fall semester started the 21st. Jess and Rory were settling into their apartment. They had organized books, movies, and CDs. Together they had well over a thousand books, hundreds of movies, and probably the same amount of CDs as books. The apartment was a good size. 2 bedrooms 2 bath. The kitchen was a little bigger than Lorelai's. One bedroom was about the size of Lorelai's before the remodeling. The other room was the size of Rory's old room. They had decided it was stupid for them to sleep in separate rooms. They used the other room as a little office. There were two desks. Both were facing a wall. They each had their own laptop. On the back wall there was a couch. There was no need for the couch considering there was one in the living room but Emily had given it to Rory and she had to stick it somewhere. In the living room there was a big plasma TV hanging on the wall thanks to Matt's parents. There was a black couch and a recliner that they had bought together. The bookcases and the CD DVD racks were from Luke and Lorelai. Liz and TJ had gotten them a table and chairs. In the bedroom there was a black bed. No one quite understood why the two had picked black but that's what they had. The bed spread was very dark blue. Looking around the apartment it was as if there were five different styles all meshed together. There kind of was. It was eclectic to say the very least but it was cute. It reminded them of how many people loved them.

-------------------

Rory opened her door to find a sobbing Lane. She invited her in and made her something to eat. They sat in silence on the couch in the living room until Jess walked in.

"Jimmy just called from California…" Lane started crying again.

"What's that about" Jess asked.

Rory shrugged.

"Zack left" Lane cried "some guy offered him a record deal he moved to California and didn't want to be tied down to a wife and kid so he filed for a divorce."

"Oh my god" Rory hugged her best friend. Jess went into the bedroom to give them some room.

-------------------------------------

Lane sat in her kitchen alone. Mrs. Kim had left the room after Lane told her. Rory had decided to give her some space and went home. Lane just sat there completely alone. She was lost and was afraid she'd never be found. Zack was like her other half. She'd always loved him hadn't she? No. She suddenly realized he wasn't the only one. The first boy she'd ever loved was Dave. She had always thought Zack was the only guy she had ever loved but she was wrong. She was dead wrong. Dave had unfortunately gone to California. Wow what's with her boyfriends and California. They all seem to end up there. Dave would be graduating this year. Mrs. Kim walked back into the room and sat across from her.

"Find someone" she said sternly before she left again.

"When"

"Before the third month" she went upstairs.

Lane stood up and started walking in a zombie-like state towards Luke's. Rory was sitting at the table kissing Jess and drinking coffee. She sat down and the two sprang apart and Rory went back to sipping her coffee.

"Are you ok you seem worse" Rory said stupidly.

"I have to find a guy in 80 days or go through with an arranged marriage."

"WOW!" Rory exclaimed.

A boy sat down next to her and ordered some fries. Lane refused to look at him. It took Rory a few seconds but she knew why. Dave.

"Are you ok" Dave asked Lane.

"She has to get married in 80 days or go through with an arranged marriage"

"Why"

"I'm pregnant" Lane finally looked at him.

"Wow" he looked shocked "who's the father?"

"Zack" she looked at the floor again.

"Are you going to marry Zack" Dave asked.

"I already did"

"So then why do you have to get married again…oh...I can't believe he'd do that to you."

"Neither can I" Jess and Rory chimed in at the same time.


	13. Around The Male Pop in 80 Days Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

"I love you" Rory whispered as she woke up with Jess for the first time in their apartment.

"I love you too" he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I have to call Lane" Rory grabbed the phone on the nightstand.

"Hopefully that wasn't your first thought" Jess rolled his eyes and turned over instantly falling asleep.

"Hey Lane how'd it go with Dave" Rory asked.

"Great he's so sweet" Lane cooed.

"You're right" Rory agreed "I'm glad you're happier you're crankiness was bugging me.'

"Oh thanks" Lane laughed.

"Are you coming over today?"

"Uh sure I guess Paris had news didn't she"

"Yea she did"

"Then I'll be there at noon"

"That's in an hour"

"Yea I know you're up I know Paris is up what's the problem"

"Well the other person who lives here isn't up yet"

"Oh Jess right"

"Oh Jess right thanks I'm glad you've completely forgotten him"

"That's not fair he's new"

"He's not new"

"He's new in the sense that he's not old"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"No yelling" Jess mumbled.

Rory stood up and started for the door. A hand closed over her arm and pulled her onto the bed. She giggled as Jess planted soft kisses along her collar bone.

"What is so funny" Lane asked.

Jess traveled lower and Rory pushed him away.

"Stop it Jess I'm talking to Lane"

"Jeez don't I feel special you just sounded so enthusiastic at the fact that you had to make your perfect boyfriend stop doing what ever he was doing just so you could talk to me" Lane cried "I'm so touched."

Rory mouthed 'mood swing' and Jess smirked.

"Lane I'll see you an hour ok"

"Ok"

Rory hung up and turned around to kiss Jess. Things got heated and they were still in bed when the clock struck noon and extremely punctual Paris rang the door bell. Rory got up and answered the door in a white cami and pink and purple striped pajama bottoms with sheep. Paris was standing in front of about 10 guys. Rory recognized a few of them. She noticed two of them were Collin and Finn. Another one was Marty.

"What's with the entourage Paris" Rory asked.

"What's with the sheep Rory" Paris countered.

"You sure you wouldn't rather be a lawyer" Rory joked.

"These are some guys who would like to meet Lane"

"I'm sorry what"

"Lane you're pregnant unwed Korean friend don't tell me you forgot her"

"No I haven't forgotten"

"What the hell is this" Lane and Jess yelled from different sides at the same time.

"Oh chill" Paris looked at Jess "these guys aren't for Rory they're for Lane."

"What!" Lane yelled.

---------------------------------------

Paris had three guys on the couch. One was on the recliner. There were three standing behind the couch and the rest sitting in front of the couch. Paris pointed to the guy in the recliner. He had sandy blonde hair. He was very pale and had blue eyes. He looked like a model for the Gap.

"This is Gavin" Paris said "he's British. He loves AC/DC, The Beatles, The Clash, The Sex Pistols, and hates Led Zeppelin. He's never been to California and doesn't want to go because he's not really into the sun. He owns a record player and several classic rock records. His father went to Oxford and his mother is like 100th in line for the crown well she would be if she was alive. He's kind of scarred from watching her commit suicide in front of him because she didn't want kids. "

"Next" Lane called out.

The first guy on the couch was Finn.

"This is Finn" Paris stated his name "he's Australian and has an accent speak."

"Arf" Finn replied getting laughs out of all ten guys and everyone else except Paris.

"And a sense of humor" Paris tried to say nice things "he's into crazy stunts and booze. He graduated from Yale. That's pretty much it."

The next guy on the couch was Collin.

"This is Collin he's Finn without the accent" Paris moved on to Marty.

"This is Marty" Paris pointed to him "he likes Rory."

"Then why did you bring him here" Jess asked.

"I wanted to see your reaction much better than Dean's would've been Logan probably would've just made fun of him and offered to pay for him to get a new shirt you were relatively common kudos" Paris nodded.

"I unlike them don't have anything to worry about" Jess said slightly sarcastically.

"That attitude will cause you to loose points" Paris shook her head.

"And here I thought getting Lorelai's approval was the hard part" Jess joked.

"Can we move on" Lane and Rory asked.

"Oh right" Paris moved onto another boy. You couldn't really tell what he looked like because he was so covered up with black.

"Next" Lane ordered.

The first guy behind the couch was tall about Dean's height. He dressed a little like Carlton on the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air with a little bit of Will thrown in. His hair was about the same color as Lane's but obviously dyed. He had hazelnut eyes.

"This is Ben" Paris smiled as if she thought this guy was the one "his mother is originally from France but moved to New York when she was 2 she is not however of French descent he doesn't know his father. He loves all types of music his apartment can be described as an unauthorized FYE. He hates video games and loves the beach. He hates the idea of nuclear families."

"Next" Lane said.

The second guy behind the couch was a short old guy in a kilt.

"NEXT" Lane and Rory said together.

The third guy looked at Lane then turned around.

"That was weird" Paris said then looked at the first guy sitting on the floor.

He looked a little like Brad Pitt with a hint of Vince Vaughn. If Jennifer Aniston knew this guy she'd be all over him.

"This is Gary" Paris introduced him "he's funny and loves to look at himself in the mirror…"

"Next" Lane said calmly.

The next guy was blonde with blue eyes just like the first one. He was wearing a white shirt whit a blue sweater vest black baggy jeans and vans. He was holding a skateboard,

"This is Shawn" Paris began her speech "he likes to skateboard rollerblade bike…"

"Do you know me" Lane asked.

"Yes I do I didn't think you'd like him but he really wanted to meet you" Paris explained.

"Next"

The last guy was Dave.

"This guy just submitted an application this morning" Paris explained.

"Hey Dave" Lane smiled for the first time since Paris started.

"You know him"

"Know him used to date him"

"So he's out right" Paris said.

"No he's definitely in"

"Ok so pick four" Paris said.

"Uh I guess Gavin" Lane decided "and Finn and Collin and of course Dave."

"Great everyone else can leave" Paris shooed the other guys out the door

"Now how do I choose between the other four" Lane asked half knowing who she'd pick.

"You're going to talk to them for fifteen minutes privately" Paris smiled at her _creativity_.

----------------------------------------

"So Gavin what made you decide to apply to Paris's little dating show she has here" Lane laughed at her own joke.

"Well I just graduated from NYU and moved to Hartford to be closer to my dad" he said in a cute British accent much like Harry Potter "and I'd like to settle down after wild college years."

"Ok now I'm not sure if Paris told you this but I'm pregnant and have to be married in 80 days or agree to an arranged marriage" she explained her situation.

"I know"

"Good so do you like kids"

"I'm not sure I've never been around them even when I was a kid I didn't like to hang out with other kids I just stayed inside with my dad and helped him with business"

"Oh so uh how do you think you'd be as a dad"

"Good I guess as long as it didn't act like a baby"

"I think we're done" Lane stood up and walked back into the living room.

-----------------------------------

"So Collin are you still friends with Logan" Lane asked.

"Not really he's kind of different" Collin admitted.

"Oh well ok"

There was a long uncomfortable silence then they left.

-----------------------------------

"So Love how's pregnancy" Finn asked.

"Uh fine I guess" Lane shrugged.

"Good you know Logan's sister got pregnant she had an abortion though"

"Oh"

"I'm not really the settling kind of guy but Paris's ad was very persuasive kind of made me think about it"

"Oh really"

"Yea it kind of seems cool"

"So what did this ad say?"

"She's going around the male population in 80 days" Finn remembered "if you want to settle down with a nice girl see Paris for an application."

"So nothing about the pregnancy or marriage"

"No she didn't tell them about that until they asked for an application."

"Bet she lost a lot of guys because of that"

"I'd bet somewhere around 20 or 30"

"Wow that's a lot"

"She didn't lose me"

"I'm glad"

----------------------------------

Lane and Dave sat on the ugly couch. Lane was sort of sitting on Dave's lap. He kind of looked like he was laying down on her because only her legs were on him so he had to lean over to the other side of the couch to kiss her. About twenty minutes later Paris pulled them apart.

---------------------------------------------

"Now you have to pick two" Paris told her.

"Finn and Dave."

**A/N: Lots of Lane in this chapter. You guys can pick who you want Lane with. Finn or Dave?**


	14. Cold Hot Cold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Jess was happy about Paris's dating service being moved to the pub Rory on the other hand was cold and distant. He stroked her hair while she sat in his lap watching Almost Famous. She hadn't said a word since they left. Jess was getting worried so he decided that for the first time in his life he was going to talk first.

"You ok?"

She nodded.

"What's wrong Rory?"

"Ever wondered what it would be like to have a kid?"

"WHAT! Rory you're not pregnant are you?"

"No" she shook her head and laughed "I just wondered what it would be like to have kids."

"How'd it get from a kid to kids" Jess asked.

"I don't know"

"Do you want kids?"

"Yea of course"

Jess gulped with a frightened look on his face.

"Not now" she kissed his cheek "not until I'm a lot older I'm too scared of pain right now."

Jess laughed.

"Good you scared me is that all that was bothering you"

Rory nodded.

"No it's not what's going on"

"You love me right"

"Yea of course"

"You wouldn't leave me for a record deal would you"

"I'm not musical"

"Yes you are but that's not the point"

"I would never leave you Rory I love you I'll always be there for you no matter what"

"Always is a long time Jess"

"Well I plan on being around a long time"

"Good" she kissed him again then turned off the movie and started watching Willy Wonka on ABC Family.

"Hey" Jess tickled her until they both fell off the couch.

-----------------------------------------

"Paris why did you bring her to a pub" Dave asked.

"She needs to loosen up a bit" Finn chuckled.

"She's pregnant"

"So"

"So alcohol isn't good for the baby"

"Well it's good for mommy" Lane walked to the bar and ordered a beer.

Dave grabbed her hand as she tried to grab the beer.

"Lane it's not good"

"Fine"

"You'll thank me when you have a healthy baby"

"Yea well right now I'm mad that I have to pay for a beer I can't drink"

Finn gave the bartender his credit card.

"For the beer"

"Thanks Finn" Lane smiled "you can go if you want."

"Good I have a date" he walked out of the pub.

"Let's go back and tell Rory" Paris suggested.

---------------------------------------------

Lane, Paris, and Dave walked into the apartment without knocking since the door was cracked. They found Rory and Jess in the middle of a heavy make out session on the floor. The three tried calling their names but they didn't seem to hear.

"You know that's how I got the bump on my stomach" Lane tried. Both stopped what they were doing and scooted away from each other.

"Well not exactly that but it worked" Lane shrugged and walked over to the couch and picked Rory's shirt up off the couch. She handed it to her and Rory quickly threw it on inside out. Jess grabbed his T-shirt off the floor and pulled it on then walked into the bedroom. He had forgotten to tell Rory about Jimmy's call. He picked up the phone and dialed the less than familiar number.

"Hey Jess" Jimmy sounded happy.

"Why are you so happy" Jess asked.

"I'm in town I'm going to see my boy"

"Jim I'm in New Haven"

"Aw thanks for killing my buzz kid"

"I wish you would've called"

"Could've said the same thing almost four years ago I didn't but I could've"

"Right, well is there anyway you could get to New Haven"

"No, sorry I flew in I don't have a car or money for a cab"

"Hey! I've got money"

"I'm not borrowing money"

"Well I think I could get over there but I can't stay long"

"Alright cool I'm at that book place"

"Great see you there."

Rory walked in with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. She walked directly into the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. She started to unbutton the shirt that was now on correctly. Before she got down to where anything was visible she walked to the door shut it and locked it. Jess hopped off the bed and walked towards the door. He knocked once.

"Rory I'm sorry I left you out there but I thought you could handle it"

"It's Paris!"

"How bad could it have been"

"Let's just say there's an ad for the kind of birth control she uses on the counter now"

"I'm really sorry"

"I don't care now could you please leave I forgot a towel"

"So?"

"So my clothes are out there"

"Why don't you just get them or I'll get them for you and give them to you"

"Jess out"

He walked out of the room and started a pot of coffee for her. He heard her TV turn on and the coffee pot in the bedroom started. He decided to read until she got over it and came out. Around midnight he got tired so he went to the door. It was locked so he knocked.

"I'm sleeping" her voice came through the wall.

"You locked the door"

"So what do you want me to do about it"

"Unlock it"

"Sorry can't I'm sleeping the couch is open though"

"Oh nice Rory real mature"

Jess walked towards the door and grabbed his jacket and keys the called his father.

"Hey Jim I'm on my way"


	15. Crash and Burn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Rory woke up the next morning to find a note on the coffee maker.

_I'm in Philly call me when you're not being crazy psycho lady anymore. Call on either my cell or at Truncheon. I didn't find an ad and ran into Paris who claims she left right after I went into the bedroom and is kind of mad now. I want a real explanation call me._

_I love you._

_-Dodger_

She had been found out. Her reason for being or in this case pretending to be mad was her sudden disbelief in love. Her mother had called a couple days ago late at night. She caught Luke kissing Anna and was on her way back from the honeymoon now. Rory decided to call Jess on her way to the airport to pick her up.

"So Luke's an idiot what does that have anything to do with us" Jess asked.

"If two people that much in love can destroy each other like they did who's to say we won't."

"Rory come on we're not them we won't end up like them."

"What about Zack?"

"Zack's a bigger idiot than Lorelai."

"Why you think it's stupider to leave Lane than my mother because my mother is great."

"Of course your mother is great I love your mother."

"Do you love her more than me?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Trying to make me think you're crazy so I won't come back but it won't work I already know you're crazy and I love you anyways."

"Why are you so god damn difficult Jess?"

"Aw Ror don't bring mythical creatures into the fight."

"Ugh you are an impossible asshole."

"Maybe but that's why you love me."

"I don't love you if I loved you it would end just like every other person who falls in love they crash and burn fall in a ditch catch on fire suffer severe burns then are thrown into an icy lake which actually makes severe burns feel worse I don't know why but it does and then a really big fish will swallow you hole so you die a slow painful death in his stomach watching as the acid eats away at your skin."

"That was a little gory."

"Oh stop it Dr. Seuss."

"WHAT?"

"Gory Rory they rhyme."

"You're insane."

"Yep"

"I still love you though."

"Don't please."

"Rory this is crazy just because two couples broke up we have to break up too."

"Yes good bye Jess"

"Good bye Dr. Seuss."

-----------------------------------

"Jess she's in the hospital" an all too familiar voice told him.

"What happened" he asked.

"A truck hit her; the car rolled into a ditch and caught fire."

"Crash and burn just like she said"

**I know this all may seem very sudden but I'm kind of in a dark mood today so that's it. I know Jess is way ooc like more ooc than I've ever made him but what ever. I love your guy's reviews. They make me write really fast.**


	16. Happy Birthday Arora

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Jess woke up in the same uncomfortable chair he had woken in up in for months. Today was a special day though. It was midnight and his watch alarm just went off. He stared at his sleeping beauty and wished her a happy birthday. She looked much better than she had when he first saw her in this hospital. The doctors said it was all up to her now she had o want to wake up. He knew it couldn't be true. She wanted to wake up he could tell. He looked at the notebook in his lap. The screen was black. He hadn't turned it off and it was plugged in. He looked to the corner. Lorelai was sitting in a chair sleeping peacefully just like Rory. Jess decided to go back to sleep.

"Hey Jess" a hand touched his shoulder causing him to jump.

"Sorry to wake you but I need your help I shouldn't ask you to help I mean you bought all the stuff…"

"You found it."

Lorelai nodded.

"I'll help."

They hung the banner above the bed and put the balloons on the tables. Lane and Dave came in with food. Chris and Gigi brought coffee. Luke still hadn't come back. No one had heard from April or Anna either. If they just hadn't taken the cruise Lorelai and Luke would still be together and Rory would be awake enjoying her birthday. No one blamed him though. There was no point in blaming anyone. Paris and Doyle came a little late because they drove al the way from New York where they'd been for the weekend.

"I can't believe she's been out for 3 months" Paris said slightly insensitively.

A doctor walked in and pulled Lorelai out of the room. She cried outside the room as he spoke and then left quickly. Jess walked outside and knelt beside her sliding his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer as she told him what they had said between sobs.

"They can't do that" Jess cried.

"It's hospital policy."

"Screw hospital policy!"

"We have an hour to say good bye."

I ran out of the hospital. I drove 25 minutes to the bus station. I was about to get on the bus and go to California. I looked at the clock. I had just enough time to get back and say god bye. I sped back and ran into her room right before the pulled the plug.

"Wait can I have a few more minutes"

"Five." The nurse walked out.

"Rory I know you can hear me so you have to listen" I begged "all of your friends and family were crowded into a small hospital room today for your birthday. They all love you and want you to wake up. You have to do it now Rory. You have to wake up now you don't have time to make a mental pro con list you have to wake up. Lorelai hasn't even properly moped which I know deep down you'd think wasn't good even though you hate moping. She needs you. Lane is having a baby in four months. You have to see it. You missed so much. You can't miss any more you have to wake up please. I love you Rory and I don't care what you think about love right now or what you thought before the accident. If you think love doesn't exist you need to think about all the people who were sitting with you all night long. Your mom only went home once a week. I haven't seen our apartment since the accident. Lane was here for the first month. Paris came everyday so did your dad. Please wake up Rory please if not for me do it for everyone else."

"Sir times up" the nurse came back in. Jess walked out of the room not wanting to see it. He leaned against the wall. A continuous beep sent him to the floor. There was a single scream several steady beeps and a door slamming into his face before anything registered with him.

**A/N: You didn't think I'd kill her did you**


	17. The Pain of Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait guys. My computer was packed up. It's unpacked now obviously. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. 65 I can't believe it. Also I just read the last chapter and I noticed I messed up the POV sorry about that.**

"She's awake" Lorelai yelled. Jess ran into the room to see her. She was lying there awake. He finally got to see those beautiful cerulean eyes after months of waiting. They darkened when she saw him shooting daggers at him.

"Did you guys celebrate my being in a coma" Rory asked looking at the decorations.

"It's your birthday."

"Why are you here we broke up that usually means you don't come to my birthday party."

"I threw your birthday party" Jess told her.

"Why?"

"I love you."

"No you can't love me we broke up."

"We broke up 4 years ago I didn't stop loving you then why would I now"

"Why won't you accept the fact that we're not supposed to be together?"

"Because I know that we are. Look at Lady and the Tramp."

"Lady should've never left she should've stayed in her nice house and went along with her nice normal routine and never let the Tramp convince her to leave."

"Hey Lady left all on her own don't peg this on the Tramp besides she was happy in the end wasn't she."

"Well he might have run away after."

"Take a dog from the streets and put him in a nice place chances are he's gonna stay."

"Can we drop the Lady and the Tramp?"

"You started it."

"Agh you are infuriating."

"Fine I'll go call me when you stop acting like you're five."

"I'm not the one who's pointing fingers."

---------------------------------

Jess left as she was saying that. She broke into tears. She was crying over the boy she had clearly stated she didn't want but knew she needed him more than she needed air. She wouldn't call not after everything that has happened between her mom and Luke and Lane and Zack. She could live without him. She knew she could.

She went right back to Yale. She caught up quickly. She spent nights she would've spent with Jess studying and doing extra work. She didn't date anyone else. She was always alone. She still had her friends though. She lived with Paris and Doyle in the apartment she had shared with Jess. Jess had gone back to Philadelphia. He finished his second book it was due to be released in June. He had finished it the first day after moving back to Philly.

Lane had the baby in May. It was a girl she named her Laura. She said it was after the Gilmore Girls. Rory and Lorelai were the godmothers. Brian was the godfather.

----------------------------

"Oh My God!" Rory screamed while browsing through a Barnes and Noble waking the baby in the stroller next to her. Laura started screaming. Lane picked her up and swatted Rory's arm.

"He wrote another book" Rory exhaled.

"What's it called" Lane started feeding the now silent baby.

"Pain of Awakening"

"Read the back what's it about."

"Reviews"

"What?"

"The back it's reviews" Rory began reading.

"Chicago Tribune – An excellent second novel filled with more angst and heartbreak.

New York Times – Young novelist Mariano does it again with The Pain of Awakening. So many people will be able to relate to his newest novel.

The New Yorker – Filled with every emotion one feels during a relationship including that dreaded disappointment and sorrow. Reading this book may actually cause tears to fall."

"I'm dying to know what it's about there must be a synopsis on the inside of the cover."

Rory opened the hardcover book and sure enough there was a synopsis inside. She reads in silently as tears start to fall realizing this book is about them. She buys it and leaves. Lane stands in front of the shelf with his book dumbfounded. She picks one up and reads the summary she runs after Rory and drives her home so she can read the book. She finishes around dinnertime that night. The phone rings right after she finishes it and she thinks for a second it might be him.

"Hello"

"Rory it's Paris and yes I am just in the other room but Logan is here and he won't let me shut the door until you come out and I don't want him to come in without you knowing and I know how you feel about yelling when you're studying…"

"Paris I'm coming."

Rory walked out of her room to see her blonde ex-boyfriend.

"What do you want Logan?"

"I heard you weren't with writer boy anymore and I just wanted to tell you that I'll think about taking you back."

"Well go think someplace else" she slammed the door in his face.

"I should go to sleep I don't want to look tired for graduation."


	18. The Graduate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Rory graduated sadly. She should've been happy she just graduated Yale but all she could think of was Jess. After the ceremony she didn't talk to anyone she ran right to the nearest pay phone. Her mom was holding her purse and cell. She dialed the familiar number and heard a not so familiar voice pick up. It was a girl.

"Truncheon Books"

"I'm looking for Jess Mariano.'

"Hold on… Jess some girl wants to talk to you."

"Ashley you're going to scare the customers" Jess said in the background "hello."

"Hey Jess it's Rory."

"Rory are you ok you sound pretty sad for a girl who just graduated."

"You knew."

"Yea I asked Luke to tape it for me."

"Luke is here"

"Bastard" Lorelai yelled in the distance "you caused Rory to break up with the best boyfriend she's ever had you caused her to almost die."

"She's crazy a guy who cheated on her is standing next to her and all she can think about is how I broke up with you. I shouldn't have called you're so perfect I should've known you had moved on.

"Who said I moved on?

"Aren't you with that girl?"

"No Chris is though."

"S you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Rory you know you're the only one I want to be with."

"I read you're book."

"Did you like it?"

"I love it and I love you."

"I love you too Rory I always have.

"Please forget I was crazy psycho lady and come back I can't live with Paris anymore."

"Yea"

"They slept in our room."

"We may need to get a different apartment."

"Actually we will I have an internship in New York."

"Congratulations Rory."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short I'm wrapping it up. Two more chapters left! I'm going for twenty.**


	19. If At First You Don't Suceed Try Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter and as always thanks for the reviews they're like environmentally friendly fuel unless you have an ancient computer that runs on gas then you need to buy another one NOW! Just kidding I don't think computers ever ran on gas.**

My baby is moving to the big city" Lorelai squealed and hugged Rory tightly.

"Mom can't breath" she choked.

"Oh sorry. It's good to have you back Jess but why didn't you tell me we talked everyday and you didn't have the decency to tell me you were going to come."

"It was kind of an impromptu thing" Jess joked.

"Wait you two talked everyday and you didn't tell me!"

Luke came out of the back and stared at Lorelai. She talked and gestured wildly. So did Rory. He tapped her shoulder from over the counter.

"Coffee"

She nodded and he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Will you ever forgive me?

"No" she shook her head.

"Lorelai I agree with you that what he did was wrong but at least give him a chance to make it up to you I believe it can be his third strike."

"Fine but one more screw up and that's it is that clear Mr. Danes."

"Crystal Mrs. Danes" she climbed on the counter and kissed him. Everyone in the diner clapped and cheered.

"To the Danes" Miss Patty raised her coffee cup.

"To the Danes" everyone mimicked.

Jess and Rory slipped out as the two lovebirds made up. They walked to the bridge hand in hand. Rory slipped off her shoes and sat on the edge of the bridge with her legs hanging over the edge. Jess did the same but with his shoes on. He pulled her closer to him. He slowly leaned in to kiss her. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him faster kissing him hard on the mouth. After the initial shock he deepened the kiss.

"Hey Rory" Lane yelled causing the two to spring apart. She pushed the stroller over to them.

"Hey Laura" Rory kneeled in front of the baby in the stroller "I want you to meet someone." She brought Jess over.

"Oh we already met haven't we."

"When" Rory asked.

"Remember that weekend I told you I was going to visit my cousin?"

"Yea."

"Well it was more your cousin then mine."

"Don't say that" Jess said.

"Oh sorry well I better get going I have to have lunch with Mama bye" she kept walking.

"So where were we?"

"Right about here."

"Hey Rory" Paris waved.

"What are you doing here?"

"You left your library card on the desk."

"I don't need it anymore Paris."

"Oh ok nice to see you Jess."

"You too Paris"

"Well as you were" she walked away.

"Think we should try again?"

Rory shook her head.

"Happy anniversary Rory"

"Anniversary… oh my god it's our anniversary."

Jess handed Rory a long black velvet box.

"I didn't get you anything."

"It's ok open it."

She opened the box and gasped when she saw the gold locket.

"It's empty you can put whatever you want in it."

Later that night when they were already in their new apartment Rory took a picture they had taken at a photo booth a long time ago and cut it to fit perfectly in the locket. She closed it and tried to put it on herself with the clasp in the back. Someone else took it and put it on. She let her hair down and turned around. Jess was standing behind her.

"What did you end up putting in it?"

"You" she smiled and kissed him. She stood up and walked to their new bedroom in their new Manhattan loft.

"I love you" Jess said into her mouth.

"I love you more" she giggled.

"Not possible" he pushed her onto the bed.


	20. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

"Oh my god can I get your autograph Ms. Gilmore" Jess asked as Rory walked into the room.

"Gilmore-Mariano" she smiled.

"I can't stand girls with hyphenated last names."

"I'm sorry but my mother would simply die if I was no longer a Gilmore Girl" she hugged him "I have bad news."

"Oh come on Rory let's have one night to celebrate before any bad news."

"We will but we have to have it Stars Hollow mom insisted on me coming when I got the job."

"What happened to if?"

"Well I already got it there's no way to jinx it or get my hopes up they're up I'm there ladies and gentlemen Rory Gilmore-Mariano is on CNN."

"I'm proud of you" Jess whispered seductively in Rory's ear.

She ran quickly out the door.

"Hey Mrs. CNN" Lorelai hugged Rory so tightly she could barely breathe.

"You said something big happened this morning."

"Okay, I'm lying in bed and I'm sleeping and I'm wearing this fabulous nightgown, and like thirty alarm clocks go off, and so I get out of bed and I walk downstairs, and there, standing is the kitchen, is Luke!"

"Was he naked?"

"No! He was making breakfast."

"Naked?"

"You need to get her out of New York more often" she said to Jess who laughed and shrugged.

"Go ahead he was making breakfast"

"Eggs and pancakes and bacon, and he put decaf coffee in my regular coffee bag, which of course I knew immediately."

"Hi the nose"

"Exactly. So eventually I find the real stuff under the sink. He hands me my breakfast, and then…"

"What?"

"He kissed me and talked to my stomach!"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I'm pregnant!"

"What?"

"With twins… say something."

"The dream."

"The dream."

"You told him about the dream years ago."

"I told him about the dream years ago."

"He recreated the dream."

"He recreated the dream."

"We like Luke."

"We like Luke."

"What did I do" Luke walked out of the kitchen.

"Recreated some dream this morning" Jess answered.

"Oh five…"

"Four…"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"OH MY GOD!" they both yelled.

"Right on cue" Jess shook his head at the two girls sitting on the floor holding hands and rocking from side to side.

"Phoebe!"

"Too Friends."

"Sandy!"

"Could be Annie could be Grease either way not a good name."

"Annie."

"Not bad but I doubt she'll have red hair."

"How do you know it's a girl" Jess asked.

The girls gasped.

"Never mind carry on."

"Why do they even need us Lorelai co-owns three hotels, Rory works for CNN, and they're perfectly happy when they're sitting on the floor coming up with names for a baby."

"Well it wouldn't be very fun to come up with a name for a baby that doesn't exist."

"Yea that's weird even by Gilmore standards."

"George."

"I thought we were coming up with girl names.

"We are."

"Mom I think you need to lie down" Rory laughed. Lane came running through the house chasing Laura.

"Get back here you evil little two year old devil" she yelled.

Rory laughed even harder. Lorelai joined in too.

**A/N: That's All Folks. 80 reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten for a story. I'd like to thank everyone who had the story on their favorites or alerts list.**

_**Airforce26 **_

_**bbwholly1981 **_

_**il0v3hims0 **_

_**ilovemilo123 **_

_**Lily Jay **_

_**milover **_

_**mlc5391 **_

_**obrox7 **_

_**roryjess1313 **_

_**Roscette29 **_

_**sarahgrl9 **_

_**Tookie Clothespin**_

_**Cila1 **_

_**Darkmoonrose **_

_**EEL0404 **_

_**Fickle Sobriquet **_

_**Gilmoregrl519 **_

_**greysGIRL **_

_**Jess Obsessed **_

_**katesque **_

_**Lamalinche3 **_

_**Lil M.A.K **_

_**LitGG1982 **_

_**litizreal **_

_**LLLoveForever **_

_**LukeandLorelai4ever **_

_**Lukelorelaichick **_

_**Megz01 **_

_**Megzzz05 **_

_**Opy **_

_**PelicanGoddess **_

_**RoRyJeSsAdDiCt **_

_**Roscette29 **_

_**Sagebeth **_

_**Shelbi165 **_

_**simplyawfulx3 **_

_**SOAKtheSUN **_

_**Song For A Friend **_


End file.
